


Time is a weird thing...

by GlitterLizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Family, Feel free to tell me tags to add, Friendship, Gen, Oc from AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLizard/pseuds/GlitterLizard
Summary: Different universe... Time travel... Robin's life got a hell of a lot more intense just by tripping over something... It was a wild ride that's for sure...





	Time is a weird thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is... well... I don't really know what this is... It's... time travel... and... Supernatural... And it's 3 AM... Idk...
> 
> A little note: Robin and Robin's family are Spanish. I am not, nor do I speak, Spanish. I am as white as milk and brought up in England, I remember a few words from school but not enough to hold a conversation at all. All the Spanish in this fic is what I have searched up, so to any Spanish/Spanish speaking people out there, I am so sorry if I used certain words incorrectly or I have the completely wrong word for the word I meant to say. Please, please, please tell me if I write something wrong, especially if it's a stereotype and I haven't realised and/or I am being a privileged piece of crap in any sense. I will change it as soon as you tell me.
> 
> And just so you know, (Even though it will definitely be talked about more in future chapters) Robin is Non-Binary and goes by They/Them pronouns, I get that it might be a little confusing if I'm writing about them or multiple people, but I will try my best to make it as easy to read in that sense as possible. I, myself, am Non-Binary and go by They/Them pronouns, and I thought, why not write a Non-Binary character for this? So... I'm gonna do that! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated! :)

"Wakey wakey, güera!"

Light swiftly overtook the room as the blinds opened, and Robin groaned as they pulled the covers over their head, snuggling into their pillows to get more comfortable.

Their older sister, Rosa, put her hands on her hips as she stared at the ball of blankets on the bed and smirked. "You wanna sleep in for a couple more hours, even though it's almost midday, huh?" A grunt of approval sounded through the fabric which made her smirk widen as she made her way to her sibling's bedroom door. "Well then, I guess you're just gonna have to miss out on papá's chocolate chip pancakes." She slid her way out of the room and made a break for it downstairs as the heap on the bed suddenly moved, down to Robin trying to break free from their cocoon.

Just as Rosa got halfway down the stairs, she heard a muffled shout and a thud from Robin's room. She winced and paused on the step she was on, ready to go back and help them, but a muffled, "I'm okay..." made her chuckle and she continued her way downstairs.

Robin eventually got out of the tangled sheets and huffed, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of their face as they did so, before they grinned and practically sprinted out of their room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They stopped hastily, grabbing onto the door frame to keep their balance, as they took in the room.

"Happy birthday, Robin!" multiple voices cheered as they all grinned at Robin's shocked face.

"I completely forgot... How did I forget my own birthday?" they whispered out as a smile slowly overtook their face at the sight of their family mostly all in one room, with balloons and banners around the place.

"Because your a cabrón," Rosa said jokily. Most people in the room laughed as Robin narrowed their eyes at her while trying to hold back a grin, but their mom, Daniela, simply walked over to Robin and hugged them.

"Rosa, don't be so mean on their birthday," she said with a playful warning tone, but the siblings simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes in sync. "Robin..." She cupped their cheek and frowned. "Is this bruise from accidentally hitting yourself in the face with your game controller yesterday, or from falling off your bed two minutes ago?" She rose a brow and Robin sighed.

They gently pulled away from their mom's embrace as their cheeks tinted red and said, "Mamá, I'm fine, it's just a little bruise."

"Mhmm. I know, güera." She let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Tú, torpe." Robin pouted as their mom smiled. "Now, go and get your pancakes!"

"Yes! Everybody else has had theirs already," Nicolás, their dad, called out by the stove with a grin.

Before Robin's mouth even opened, their abuela spoke up, "We tried waking you earlier, but you sleep like the dead."

Robin paused, but then nodded in acceptance. "Yeah... Yeah, I do." The room filled with chuckles, and they smiled at the sight in front of them before digging into those delicious pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast/lunch and some family activities, Robin met up with their friends and headed out to the nearby forest they all usually hung out at, along with their younger brother, Ricardo, and four-legged friend, Gabriel. Robin's Corgi.

"So, how's being nineteen feel?" Tyler asked as they all relaxed under a tree. He was lying down, using his arms as a pillow, and they could he was grinning just from his voice.

"Pretty much the same as eighteen, dude. Though... I do feel a sense of impending doom... Perhaps because my teenage years are going to be over next year," Robin said whimsically.

Olivia snickered and rolled her eyes, as she fiddled with her hijab. "Don't worry you still feel like a teenager  _well_  into your twenty's."

Robin's eyebrows pinched together as they stated, "You're twenty-one."

"Well yeah, but-"

Ricardo passing his sibling his journal stopped Olivia mid-sentence, and Robin read out what he had written, "'Do you think that when you turn twenty your Imaginary friend/Zanna will finally leave, you poor childish child you.'" Robin glanced at him, as he wore an ear-splitting grin, and they smirked as their friends laughed. "First of all, that offended innocent little Joey here." They patted the air next to them and Ricardo put a hand on his chest, looking at where they had their hand with an apologetic face. "And secondly... Now I wanna watch that episode again, damn you." They all broke out into a fit of laughter, then spoke about Supernatural for a little while.

Midway through their conversation, Gabriel's head and ears perked up. He started to growl as he laid on the ground next to Ricardo, who tried to calm him by petting him. Tyler sat up, leaning on his elbows, and furrowed his brows. "What's up with Gabe?"

Robin frowned slightly as they said, "I don't-" Gabriel abruptly stood up, and started barking as he ran off. "Gabriel! Come back here!" Ricardo moved to get up, but Robin put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and got up theirself. "S'ok, conejito. I got him."

They started to head after him and heard Olivia call out, "Be careful!"

They turned on their heel to jog backwards for a second or two to say, "He probably just got spooked by a bird or something!"

"Do you realise how much you sound like a horror movie protagonist?!" Tyler called back.

Robin chuckled and shook their head, then picked up the pace to catch up with their dog. "Gabriel! Come on, chulo, there's a treat back home for you." After a minute or so they saw Gabriel and sighed in relief. "There you are... What's up, pup?" He was standing perfectly still and growling at the area in front of him, but to Robin, it just looked like he was growling at a tree. Their face twisted and they tilted their head as if it would help. "Okay." After walking closer to him, they bent down to his level. "What do you see? Is it a ghost? Am I really in a horror movie like Tyler said?"

He obviously didn't answer, but he did keep growling.

Patting their dog, Robin searched the area with their eyes before they stood up with a sigh, and decided to take a look for theirself. They made their way over to the general area that he was making a fuss over, but still saw nothing. They could hear Gabriel start to whimper quietly and glanced over at him, as they asked, "What is it?" They spun in a slow circle, but as they did, their foot caught on something and they started to fall. "Woa-ah!"

Robin tightly shut their eyes and braced themself for an impact of the forest floor kind, but instead... was caught by someone. "Woah, hey. You okay, Robin?" a familiar voice asked, as they slowly opened their eyes and looked up to see a familiar  _face_  staring at them in concern.

Their eyes widened and their mouth opened in shock, as he let go of their shoulders once he knew they were okay standing up straight.

"Jared Padalecki?!"

His eyebrows twitched and he smiled in amusement as he said, "Really? That a-" His face suddenly fell as he took in their face. "Wait..."

A heavy sounding door opening and closing made Robin turn their head to see... a spiral staircase, a large table in the middle of the room with a lit-up map, and other various  _familiar_  items... which made them realise that they were not currently in the forest... but the bunker. "Oh, hey, Robin," the hunter at the top of the staircase greeted, as he glanced over the bannister with a grin, and started to walk down the steps to the both of them. "When did you- Holy crap you're young!" He stood where he was for a moment, glancing at his brother.

Robin shook their head as they mumbled out, "Jensen... What... What's happening?" Their eyes flickered between the two, who now looked even more concerned, and noticed they seemed to have a silent conversation.

Sam put a hand on their shoulder and gave them a small, comforting, albeit quite awkward, smile. "Right, okay. Robin, this is... This is going to sound a little..."

"Insane?" Dean pitched in as he came down the last remaining steps, and put a grocery bag that he had in his hands on the table, then casually sat down on one of the chairs surrounding it.

"Yeah... Uh... How about we sit down?" He motioned towards a chair but Robin just stood there, the look of absolute confusion written on their face.

"Wha... I... Is this a prank? Did Tyler and Olivia do this? 'Cause this isn't funny." Nothing was really processing. They were in the forest... now they were in... the bunker? With Jared and Jensen? Sam and Dean?

Dean smiled slightly and said, "It's not a prank, or a dream, or a hallucination. This is real, nene."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed even further. "Did you just say nene?"

"Yeah... 'Kid.' That's what you told us it meant... Does it mean something else and I've been using it wrong all this time?" He pouted and they rose a brow at him.

Sam shook his head. "Dean."

Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Right." He then looked at Robin and noticed that their fingers were tapping the side of their leg ever so gently. A tell-tale sign that they were nervous or scared. He frowned and repeated himself under his breath, "Right..."

"Look, this is going to be hard to explain, but... if you let us, then this..." Sam gestured vaguely around himself. "It will make more sense... Okay?" He gave them a nervous smile, and after a second they nodded, albeit a little shakey. "Okay," he said, more to himself as he let out a small breath.

He motioned to the table and chairs again and Robin hesitantly took a seat. They glanced around the place as Sam sat down, and Dean gave them a lop-sided smile as they looked in his direction.

After a moment of thinking how to put it, Sam simply said, "You're in an alternate universe, and you time travel throughout our lives."

Robin's eyes went wide and their jaw slacked, as Dean rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Way to be blunt about it."

Sam gave him a bitch face, but looked back at Robin with a smile. "You were just in the forest, right?" They nodded again, now a little shakier, and he nodded back. "It's your birthday and you were with your friends and your brother, Ricardo... and your dog, a little corgi named Gabriel..."

Dean held back a snicker as he shook his head at a memory.

"He started barking and ran off, so you followed after him, then you tripped over something..."

"Yeah... But..." They opened and closed their mouth a couple of times, small frustrated noises falling from them, before they shook their head and said, "There was nothing there... I... I just tripped over air, I had to have done..." Then pouted as they said, "I always do that." This time Dean did snicker, but quickly covered it with a cough. "That's it! I tripped over my foot, landed on the floor, hit my head real bad, and this is just... a weird coma state..."

The brothers frowned before Dean got up and said, "Okay. Robin, you can believe what you want to right now, but we  _are_  telling you the truth. You didn't trip over nothing. There was a relic there. That relic is what sent you here, and it sent you here because it was originally  _from_  here..." He paused, sharing a quick look with his brother, before he continued, "There were these three douchebags... They sent it to another world,  _your_ world, a few centuries ago and when you tripped over it, it triggered it and attached itself to you, dragging you here with it."

Robin simply stared at him for a moment before they slowly nodded. "Okay... Say for one minute I believe  _any_  of that... Why would it send me throughout your lives, and... is it still attached to me?" They tried looking at their back and down their body but they couldn't see anything.

"To answer your first question... You were talking about the show with your friends before you came here right?" They nodded again, a little confused at the notion that he knew about the show, and Sam continued, "Well, the relic... It realised that you guys were talking about its...  _'homeworld'_  and activated, making your dog all jumpy, to make one of you go to it, so it could come back here... You find out about all this and other stuff about it later on in your future... I'm probably missing a couple things, but... Yeah..." He grinned to himself before he said, "Short answer: it's weird, but it's something that's happening." He tried giving them a reassuring smile but they simply stared again.

_That sounds too weird and too thought out for it not to be true... This... This is really happening..._

"And, yeah. It is on you. Well..." Dean winced. "It's kinda buried under your skin."

"What?!" Robin shouted as they panicked and stood up.

Sam held his hands up and tried to calm them down. "It's okay. It's okay. It's not harming you or anything, and I promise we are working on getting it out of you and getting you back home..." he said, though he looked a little conflicted at the last part.

"How long have you been working on it?" they asked worriedly, then turned to face Dean. "You said I looked  _young_..."

Dean glanced between Robin and Sam as he tried to come up with a reply, "Uh... Not  _that_  long... Not... It... When I said young I didn't mean... I... It's not really a  _good_  answer..."

Robin let out a harsh breath while they dropped into their seat, and shut their eyes as tears welled up. "Does... Does that mean that...  _Am I ever going to see my family again_?" They looked at the brothers desperately as their voice cracked.

Sam moved one of his hands to hold one of their's reassuringly, as Dean looked down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "You will. We can promise you that." Sam gave them a small smile, but they just looked down at the silver bracelet on their wrist. The bracelet that their abuela gave them that afternoon. It had several charms on it. Each one resembling a family member, and even ones for Olivia, Tyler, and Gabriel.

They felt a tear slip down their cheek as they thought about the situation they found theirself in.  _I really hope so._

**Author's Note:**

> Güera. = Light skinned person/Light haired person. (In this case, Robin's hair)
> 
> Cabrón. = Jackass.
> 
> Tú, torpe. = You klutz.
> 
> Abuela. = Grandma.
> 
> Conejito. = Little bunny. (Nickname for someone who is fast-paced. (?) Ricardo is a quick kid, he loves running and always wants to do things/go places)
> 
> Chulo. = Cutie.
> 
> Nene. = Kid. (?) (I saw other variations so I'm not sure if this is the right one in that context or not)
> 
> I really hope all of those are correct. As I said up top, please, to any Spanish/Spanish speaking people reading this, if I have done something wrong, please tell me. I will get right on it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I honestly don't know if I'm going to do a lot with this or not, as I have another wip that's a supernatural fic, but who knows?
> 
> Also, did I imagine Rosa from 'Brooklyn 99' being similar to Robin's sister? Yes. Yes, I did. And did I also imagine Robin's mom and grandma being similar to Penelope and Lydia from 'One day at a time'? Yes. Yes, I did.


End file.
